


What Do You Two Think?

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I think it counts as suicide?, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Alternate title: No One Can Stop Me from Writing Every Type of GasterAnd does it count as a major character death if they just unexist themselves real good?





	1. Chapter 1

She started finding herself visiting the dump in Waterfall more and more. A lot of these trips started to change from her looking for parts or anything useful to her just looking out into the abyss and watching as trash fell from the surface to disappear into nothing. A lot more of her time had been spent just watching and thinking.

 

Thoughts that scared her enough to just barely sting through the numbness that came to rest over her as of late. But she couldn’t tell if the fear came from the thought of  the act itself, or if the fact that no one would care if she were to simply disappear like another piece of garbage that fell around here. 

 

It was probably poetic in a way. She was useless and unwanted, so the deepest parts of the dump felt like the right place for this. She’d disappear amongst the other discarded and broken things, and her absence would probably go as noticed as the garbage here did from where it came from. The only person who’d notice would be that ghost who wanted her to build him a body. 

 

Honestly she had no idea why he even asked her in the first place. There was no way that she would be the go to person for anything, let alone something with this much detail and attention. There would probably be someone in New Home that’d do it for cheap. She should just cancel the project and send him somewhere better.

 

She stared out into the trash a while longer. 

 

Not today.

 

As much as she wanted to just stay there until she fell, she had work to do. She may not have understood why she was chosen in all the Underground, but she was. He was too nice to just brush him off like that. And she kinda wanted to see where he’d go with that body.

 

With a sigh, she turned her back on the garbage falling down the falls. She couldn’t just wallow in self loathing all day. That body wasn’t going to build itself. The ghost was already getting impatient, and for good reason. This whole process was taking way longer than it should and she only had herself to blame.

 

She wasn’t looking forward to the way back. It was so close to the ghost’s house and she didn’t want to tell him that she still hadn’t finished his body. Even worse was that Undyne lived nearby and she couldn’t see her like this. She had just spent time in the dump like some sort of trash monster with no sense of hygiene. This wasn’t how she wanted her first meeting with her to be like at all.

 

There was no way that she could let Undyne see her like the true nobody she was. She had no idea why she was even letting herself pine like this. There was no way that Undyne would ever want to be with a nerdy loser like her. 

 

It didn’t change the fact that she didn’t want her to see her. She probably dealt with worse being the Captain of the Royal Guard, but it still didn’t make it feel any better for her to just let Undyne see her like this.

 

She’d just have to press on as fast as she could and hope for the best.

 

“YOU THERE, GIRL.” A voice called out, with all the gentleness of an aging mad scientist in an anime. Needless to say she jumped, looking for the source of the voice, pointing to herself.

 

“M-me?”

 

“YES! COME, FOR TODAY YOU SHALL BEAR WITNESS TO A MIRACLE!” The voice boomed, as the body that went with it stepped out of the shadows. 

 

The monster before her bore some resemblance to the Royal Scientist, but not many actually got to see him. The man was constantly buried in his studies and work that no one really knew what he looked like except the few times he left to visit a bar in Snowdin. She was sure she recognised him from a textbook she read at some point. There weren’t a lot of monsters with skeletal features like his.

 

“Dr. Gaster?”

 

“YES, BUT WHO I AM IS OF LITTLE IMPORTANCE. TODAY WILL BE A DAY OF MUCH CELEBRATION. COME.” 

 

There wasn’t really time to argue, as she soon found herself grabbed and pulled. This wasn’t the man she was expecting to be the Royal Scientist at all. She always thought that he was a refined man with a brilliant mind. Someone who was maybe acted like the upper class snobs in the anime she watched, or at least held himself with that much dignity. 

 

The skeleton that grabbed her seemed a little more like a madman on the brink of completely losing what was left of his marbles. Someone who was either a comic relief for how honestly outrageous they were or like an honest to good villain seemed more like his speed, as he seemed moments away from spouting plans for taking over the world.

 

Before she could even protest, she found herself in a dimly lit lab. How they got there so fast was beyond her. She looked up towards him for answers, but he had already let go and gone off ahead. Not to be left behind in such a creepy place, she followed.

 

There was something about the place that was just so foreboding. Like at any moment some unseen thing was going to grab her, and if this was where Dr. Gaster worked, then it kinda made sense why he was off his rocker. If she worked in a place like this, she’d probably be no better.

The worst part was how her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat, and how she couldn’t seem to make any sound, and the only other sounds in this creepy place was the echos of their footsteps as they walked in the hall. Especially the sounds of his shoes tapping, making this really feel like when something bad or dramatic was going to happen in an anime.

 

They stopped at the end of the corridor, and the doctor went off to the side to get whatever this was ready. Big, soft hands touched her shoulders, and if she could have made a sound, she would have screamed. But instead, looking up, she saw King Asgore’s sympathetic gaze looking down at her, with the same silence that had overtaken her. At least she wasn’t alone in this.

 

Someone she wasn’t expecting to see in a place like this was the king. He was someone who everyone in the Underground knew. He was one of the kindest and gentlest monsters out there. If this was some great achievement that was going to happen, it made sense that the king would be here, but why her? She wasn’t sure if it made her feel better or worse that he seemed just as uneasy about this location as she did.

 

Her gut feeling about this place was right, as her gaze drifted from the king, and froze upon looking at the giant weapon like machine that stood before them. Dr. Gaster was bent over some machines, scrambling to write down what was on the screen, before hitting a button on it, and taking something that looked to be a microphone with more buttons, and wandering over to the massive machine and standing before it.

 

“ _ ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN: DARK, DARKER, YET DARKER. THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING, THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER.”  _ He swirled about on his stage, arms wrapping around him as if to contain the madness and shadows inside from bursting out of him. _ “PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE .THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY, VERY, INTERESTING”  _

 

He stopped, and turned to them with a wicked grin that chilled her to her soul.

 

_ “WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK” _

 

Then he laughed a laugh that she thought only existed in shows, causing her to grip the gentle hands that were wrapped around her shoulders, that also seemed to be holding onto her tigher.

 

He hit the button and whirled around to face it as it roared to life. She seemed out of the way of the machine, but even from where she stood she could hear her soul pound in her ears. She had no idea what this was, nor what was happening. All she knew was what she saw, and that was that machine shaped like an animal skull filling with a blinding white light and the monster standing before it that had no chance to survive.

 

She felt like such a coward for not doing anything, but what could you do to stop someone once the trigger’s pulled?

 

Even now from where she stood, the room seemed to be bathed in white life, and there was nothing that she could do at all. Nothing but accept this fate, and hope for the best for the king and his Royal Scientist. 


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to the door to lab buzzing. Was it weird that she couldn’t remember at all what happened last night? For some reason, none of this felt real right now and there was a feeling that something important was off. Looking around her lab, nothing felt out of place. Her garbage was empty, her shelves were organized, and her floor level desk was mostly in order. 

But something felt wrong. Something left an unshakable feeling that something was missing but it wasn’t as far as she could tell. Knowing her luck she probably forgot to save some document and was going to have to start all over or had a message all written up and forgot to hit send. It was going to be one of those days.

The buzzer went off again and reminded her why she was up in the first place. She couldn’t really remember getting this many visits as the royal scientist, because most kinda left her to do her own thing and let her be a hermit if she really wanted (which would be nice). But for some weird reason, when she tried to think back things got kinda fuzzy. 

Whatever, she’d deal with whoever was at the door first and then sort this whole mess out after. She peeled the piece of paper that had stuck to her face when she had fallen asleep at her desk and answered the door. 

A skeleton who looked about as prepared to greet guests as she was, was standing there. It was awkward, because he was just standing there with his hands in his pockets staring at her as she was trying to piece together where it was she remembered him from, because she knew him. 

“Hello. You’re the brother of that skeleton that’s training under Undyne, right?” She was sure there was something else, but she just couldn’t place where it was. It was going to drive her up the walls, this was so embarrassing. 

“yep, name’s sans. i was actually wondering if you could do me a favor.” She had to know him from somewhere. People didn’t just walk up to strangers and demand favors like this. It seemed a bit crazy to her. But he also seemed to know her, which was weird because she didn’t really want that much of a public presence so she stayed out of the same light that Undyne was in. 

“Um… okay? What is it?” He was probably just going to ask for something to be built for him. She had done the same for Mettaton, so maybe he needed some invention to help him with something. She really hoped that he wasn’t expecting super intelligent ai, because Mettaton wasn’t ai. She wasn’t really at that level to do that sort of thing.

“i need a copy of the blueprints and the notes on the DT extractor.” She felt like something had grabbed tightly onto her soul, and now wasn’t going to let go. There was no way that he should know about something like that. That was highly classified information. Only her and the king and… who was the third person? There was a third person who knew about that but it wasn’t him. He was taller. She would remember someone like him.

“How do you know about that?” Someone had to have leaked the information. The king could be trusted with this sort of thing, because he was just a really good guy that she was sure that everyone in the Underground could trust. Was it the third guy? She couldn’t remember who he was but she was sure that he wouldn’t.

Why was thinking about this making her head hurt?

“Don’t think about it too hard. This is my problem alone to deal with.” Sans’s voice carried with it a serious edge that she was sure she had never heard before. It sent chills down her spine and left her with a feeling of dread. She wasn’t sure why but she felt like it sounded like someone she had known before.

“I-I can’t give it to you. It’s top secret information.” She at least had that on her side. No one was supposed to know about DT, and especially not the extractor. This was all mostly just top secret work as they studied it and its effects. It wasn’t pretty so it was kept a secret. 

“How about I make you a deal?” She already didn’t like the way this was going. Hearing him talk like this made her soul feel like it was going to be squeezed to a paste and her head like it was going to explode and the most frustrating part was that she had no idea why. “You give me the information I need, and I help out with the stuff you’re hiding. You know the stuff down in the deepest part of the labs.”

That was absolutely stuff he wasn’t supposed to know about. She hadn’t told a soul about what was going on down there. Not even the King knew how bad it had gotten down there. This was a secret that she had kept to herself. Yet here this skeleton was staring at her with his perpetual tired smile with a stare that seemed to pierce her right to her very core. Who was he and how did he know all this stuff?

“Y-You shouldn’t- How do you kn-”

“It’s best if you don’t ask.” He shrugged. “besides, i’ll be working a post in hotland not too far from here so it’ll be easy for me to stop by, and i can also help out at nights.” His sudden tone shift caught her off guard. It made her head stop hurting and suddenly it was like he was another person.  A person a lot less intimidating now that he was talking normally again for some reason, but a normal person. 

“I’ve never had an assistant before, how much am I supposed to pay you?”

“i’ll work for free. just give me my notes and i’ll help out around here for as long as you want.” She had a funny feeling that she wasn’t going to get an answer for any of this. She was a little afraid of what would happen if she said no, but saying yes didn’t seem that bad a choice anyways. The DT extractor hadn’t been used in who knew how long. She’d be fine without the notes for it.

“O-Okay. You’ve got a deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly, working with Sans wasn’t as bad as she thought. He was kinda cryptic in the sense where it almost felt like sometimes he hadn’t been there at all with how suddenly disappeared, but she was going to assume that that was just how Sans was. And the more time she spent with him, the less she seemed to know about him. 

 

Well she did know a few things. She knew that he hated talking about himself, and he loved talking about his brother instead. At this point she probably knew everything about Papyrus, and it was almost to the point where she hoped she never met him because it’d just be weird. How did you hold a normal conversation with a stranger when you basically knew every little detail about them? Something would come up and she’d have to explain why she could tell him his night time routine every night because Sans told her about it in bits and piece when he was late.

 

She had a lot of skeleton based questions, because neither Sans nor Papyrus seemed to sleep very much. Sans acknowledged that Papyrus really only slept for three or four before going off on patrol for a few hours, and then he’d be back to come wake Sans up, and that’s why he had to leave at a certain time so he could pretend to be asleep for a little bit so Papyrus wouldn’t think there was anything suspicious going on there. Alphys was actually pretty sure Sans never slept at all. Naturally she wouldn’t ask any of those questions. She already knew she’d get no answer. 

 

Another thing that she’d learned about Sans, was that he’d tolerate watching Anime with her. She still couldn’t tell if he was into it or not, but she was sure that it was mostly just an excuse for him to slack off, because he did take a lot of shortcuts and she wasn’t really sure how to react. He was working for her, but he was working for free, so she wasn’t sure if it would be a dick move to get mad at him because she was getting what she paid for. 

 

He wasn’t hanging around as much now that he had the notes and blueprints he wanted, but he was still showing up like he had promised. It was a little worrying to think what he was doing with that information. She wasn’t even really sure what any of the paperwork said. 

 

There was a lot that she didn’t understand in regards to any of that stuff and thinking about it was basically an impossible task. It wasn’t just hard, it was like something was keeping her from finding out which she neither understood, nor liked. But there was nothing that she could do about it. She should’ve held onto them to get answers, but she was an idiot like always and just gave it away. Kinda made her wonder if she actually had a spine. 

 

At least she still kinda had someone that would sit and watch Anime with her, even if she was pretty sure it was mostly just to slack off. Like how today they were watching an anime about humans that can absorb other humans souls, and they both got a good laugh over it because this whole series was just so over the top and how everything humans did it seemed like they had to do it so big. Like while as a collective, the Underground only needed seven souls, but in this show they needed to collect a hundred? Humans were just so over the top it was kinda funny to watch even if she was sure that it wasn’t meant to be a funny show at all. 

 

But her attention was pulled away as the door buzzed. Odd, she wasn’t expecting anyone. Other than Sans that one time to be cryptic and take coded notes that she shouldn’t have let leave the lab, no one came to her door. She paused the show and hurried to the door. 

 

She opened the door, and she was going to assume that this was Papyrus. She hadn’t really seen all that many skeletons in the Underground, and this skeleton also held himself with the same confidence Sans had described him as having. But why was he here?

 

Actually scratch that. She knew why he was here. Sans had also described him as the responsible brother. He was here to get Sans and stop him from slacking.

 

“HELLO, YOU’RE DR. ALPHYS, CORRECT?” Even the way he spoke was over the top. This had to be Papyrus, and she was going to feel awful if it wasn’t.

 

“Y-yes. You’re Papyrus right? How can I help you?” She wasn’t ready if he asked her for a favor for another thing that no one should know about. He had better be here just for Sans. 

 

“YES! THAT IS CORRECT! I AM HERE TO RETRIEVE MY BROTHER. I HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THAT HE IS HANGING OUT AROUND HERE.” She looked over her shoulder and back to the couch. Sans had left the same way he got there, suddenly and inexplicably. 

  
“Sorry, you just missed him.” Papyrus made the motion of snapping his fingers, but he had gloved hands so it didn’t make a sound.

 

“DRAT. HE’S PROBABLY BACK AT HIS STATION NOW.”

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“NO NO, DON’T BE. THIS IS AN ISSUE SANS HAS. HE CAN’T STOP LIVING IN THE PAST AND I CAN ONLY WORRY WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM.” 

 

“Living in the past?” Those words crossed her lips and Papyrus froze, an expression of regret and self directed frustration crossed his face for a brief second. 

 

“IT’S A LONG STORY, WITH NO PROOF OR ANY SUPPORT TO IT BUT OUR OWN MEMORY. I DON’T WANT TO DWELL IN THE PAST ANY LONGER. THERE’S NO FIXING OUR MISTAKE, SO ALL WE CAN DO IS TO MOVE FORWARD.” She still had no idea what had happened, but at least she knew there was something that happened. She wasn’t sure what all this weird joint singular talk was about, but there was no use asking. Papyrus had a similar distant look to his sockets and the familiar resemblance was uncanny.

 

“PLEASE DON’T GIVE SANS ANY MORE OF THE OLD RESEARCH PAPERS. IT’S ONLY GOING TO MAKE THIS HARDER THAN IT NEEDS TO BE.” 

 

“O-okay.” It sounded like he already knew about the other ones. Papyrus turned to leave, before stopping, and turning back.

 

“AND DON’T TELL SANS THAT I KNOW. HE LIKES TO FEEL LIKE HE’S ONLY ONE THAT REMEMBERS, SO IT LET HIM.” An odd request, but it wasn’t hurting anyone.

 

“Okay.”

 

“GREAT! TOODLES!” And then he slid off back to Waterfall. 

 

God skeletons were weird.

  
  



End file.
